Voir la vie en rose, son cauchemar
by desiderata-girl
Summary: Le rose… la pire couleur du monde selon Sasuke Uchiwa. Alors imaginez son désespoir lorsque cette détestable couleur finit par envahir son quotidien au point de teinter ses rêves d'une pointe d'érotisme.


Chers lecteurs, me revoilà et je suis désolée de vous l'annoncer mais ce n'est pas pour poster une de mes suites =/ Voici un os que j'avais promis à une amie depuis plus d'un an sur le pairing (**paix à mon âme**) SasukeXSakura. Les deux personnages que je peux le moins supporter réunis dans un os, j'en ai bavé surtout pour la scène de lemon. C'était une vraie torture mais j'en suis venue à bout ! Oui ! Pour ceux qui aiment ce couple, j'espère que vous passerez quand même un bon moment parce que j'ai malgré tout mis toute mon énergie à respecter les caractères et à faire aussi bien que pour mes fanfics GaaHina. Même si j'aime pas, je veux faire les choses bien u_u surtout quand c'est pour une personne importante.

Aussi, si jamais vous avez déjà lu une histoire de ce genre, j'apprécierais ne pas recevoir de reviews du genre "haaan c'est du plagiat ! T'as pas honte !" Parce que je ne lis JAMAIS de SasuSaku (**sauf en Gakuen quand il y a du NaruHina à côté**). J'ai fait cet os en respectant les préférences de mon amie, donc si ça ne vous plait pas ce n'est pas grave, les goûts et les couleurs vous savez u.u' Je vous conseille juste d'éviter la petite fin de chapitre où je m'éclate avec les perso parce qu'il y a pas mal de propos anti-sasuke et anti-sakura ^^'

Bonne lecture !

_Desiderata-girl_ ou _Haruko_

**Voir la vie en rose, son cauchemar…**

Résumé : Le rose… la pire couleur du monde selon Sasuke Uchiwa. Alors imaginez son désespoir lorsque cette détestable couleur finit par envahir son quotidien au point de teinter ses rêves d'une pointe d'érotisme.

Genre : je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça de la romance -_-', contexte ninja (imaginez, je dis bien imaginez juste un instant que Sasuke ait été un gentil garçon pas un sale émo qui fait chi** son monde et qu'il soit resté à Konoha. Cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'il a perdu son caractère de mer**)

Rating : M (je précise une fois de plus que ce lemon est destiné à une personne en particulier, c'est pourquoi il est écrit d'une manière… particulière U_u )

Disclamair : Kishimoto je te jure que jamais je n'aurais cru écrire ça un jour… et surtout avec ces deux-là… paix à mon âme.

Le rose… quelle couleur atroce. Elle s'impose à votre regard sans que vous ne lui ayez donné l'autorisation. Rose pétant, rose pâle, rose bonbon… heurk… Tout ce rose lui donnait envie de vomir et c'était elle la responsable : Sakura Haruno sa coéquipière. Bon, il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était moins collante qu'auparavant ces trois dernières années. Elle était passée du statut de chewing-gum à celui de barbe à papa, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il la considérait autrement que comme une fille épuisante. Certes, elle ne se mettait plus à piailler ses insupportables « Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun » ou à tenter de le draguer comme une gamine de maternelle, mais elle restait Sakura. D'accord, elle était devenue plus féminine mais sa poitrine ne devait pas dépasser le bonnet A grand maximum… et non il n'était pas pervers au point d'avoir vérifié à l'aide de sharingan… il n'était pas pervers tout court d'ailleurs ! Il était un Uchiwa que diable !

Et voilà… encore de précieuses minutes gaspillées à penser à son idiote de coéquipière. De la concentration Sasuke, de la concentration, se répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils pour la énième fois de la journée. Ainsi, il se concentra sur… sa vaisselle. Quelle activité dégradante pour un Uchiwa… Il songea l'espace d'un instant à se prendre une bonne mais l'idée que quelqu'un touche à ses affaires l'insupportait. Il résolut de finir le plus rapidement possible ses tâches ménagères. Être un ninja comportait de nombreux avantages, la vitesse en faisait partie. Une fois que la maison fut propre et que sa toilette fut faite, il put enfin rejoindre sa chambre pour obtenir le repos tant désiré.

Il se glissa sous les couvertures et savoura avec délice la satisfaction du travail accompli. Sa tête brune s'enfonça mollement dans l'oreiller tandis que ses paupières s'abaissaient lentement. Progressivement les bruits s'amenuisèrent et le sommeil l'emporta. L'univers ne devint pas blanc comme cela était généralement le cas dans ses rêves. A son plus grand étonnement et peut-être même désarroi, il se teinta de… rose… Pourquoi du rose au juste ? C'était sans doute le fait d'avoir légèrement pensé à Sakura. La prochaine fois il penserait à Kakashi et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance il aurait droit à du gris, songea-t-il avec ironie. Si cela ne s'arrêtait qu'à la couleur cela aurait pu passer à la rigueur cependant… Il y avait comme une sorte de présence. Et puis d'où sortaient toutes ces bougies ? Et cette espèce de lit à baldaquin avec des voiles roses ? Et puis cette… une seconde… c'était vraiment une femme nue couchée dans une position suggestive qu'il apercevait sur le matelas de soie rose ?

Sasuke tenta de réfléchir mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment la logique. Oh et puis après tout ce n'était qu'un rêve, pas la peine de se prendre la tête sur des détails sans importance. Sans pouvoir le contrôler, son corps approcha de ce lit qui trônait au milieu d'une sorte de néant. Et tout à coup, il réalisa qu'il était nu lui aussi. Cela aurait pu paraître étrange, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve comme il l'avait constaté précédemment. Il écarta un des voiles pour observer la femme qui l'attendait mais eu seulement le temps de voir deux lèvres fines happer les siennes. Sans comprendre comment ses yeux s'étaient automatiquement fermés comme s'il refusait lui-même de découvrir son identité. Bah… qu'importe, ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout. Il prit part au baiser bien que les sensations soient inexistantes dans cet univers onirique. Il savait que ses mains parcouraient ses courbes féminines et qu'elle aurait frissonné sous ses caresses si elle avait été réelle. Leurs bouches laissèrent l'occasion à leurs langues de se découvrir. Comme il aurait voulu connaître cette sensation pour de vrai.

D'accord c'était un rêve mais ce n'était pas une raison pour devenir guimauve, se réprimanda-t-il intérieurement. Il s'écarta de la jeune femme et eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une touche de vert rompre tout cet abominable rose avant de se réveiller. L'Uchiwa passa une main fatiguée sur son visage et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui indiquait huit heures du matin. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment les heures pouvaient défiler aussi rapidement durant le sommeil. Mais bon, là n'était pas sa préoccupation première. Ce n'était pas non plus ce rêve étrange qu'il lui semblait faire pour la première fois. Tous les jeunes hommes de seize ans faisaient ce genre de rêves. C'était de son âge, les hormones empiétaient légèrement sur sa capacité de réflexion mais il avait la chance de savoir se contrôler… contrairement à certains. L'image d'un Naruto imitant son sensei aux sources thermales s'imposa l'espace d'un instant à son esprit, mais il la chassa aussi facilement qu'une mouche indésirable.

Il se dirigea nonchalamment vers la salle de bain et prit sa douche matinale, non sans repenser aux lèvres tentatrices de sa chimère. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'il lui semblait les avoir déjà vues quelque part. Bah, les rêves n'étaient rien de plus qu'un rejet du subconscient, pas étonnant qu'il les ait déjà vues, elles devaient appartenir à une femme de son entourage. Savoir laquelle lui importait peu. Le jeune homme au sharingan alla prendre son petit-déjeuner, puis revêtit sa tenue habituelle pour se rendre au terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe sept. L'Uzumaki était déjà là et il bavardait en compagnie de Sakura. Lui aussi s'était assagi avec le temps. Il avait mûri, que ce soit en tant que ninja ou que personne. Il n'était plus le même gamin brailleur qui l'exaspérait tant.

_ SASUKE ! T'es en retard teme, l'interpella-t-il de sa voix criarde en courant le rejoindre. D'habitude tu es toujours là avant nous à nous fixer de ton regard supérieur du genre « aaah pauvres larves, même pas fichues de vous réveiller à l'heure, tandis que moi merveilleux, magnifique, incroyablement extraordinaire Sasuke Uchiwa je…

Ou pas en fait, songea-t-il avec fatigue. Néanmoins le porteur de Kyûbi n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la rose le fit taire d'un coup de poing particulièrement bien placé à l'arrière du crâne.

_ Arrêtes de faire tout ce cirque Naruto, je te signale que tu n'es pas arrivé en avance non plus, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

Voilà le genre d'intervention qui lui faisait penser qu'elle n'était plus aussi lourde qu'avant. Auparavant, il y aurait toujours eu une phrase du style : « anyaaaan Sasuke-kun même en retard tu es toujours aussi cool ! » Et pour son plus grand soulagement, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle lui faisait la grâce de ne plus l'encombrer de ces bêtises. Elle ne cherchait plus à le séduire, elle avait dû comprendre que c'était perdu d'avance. Il en soupira d'apaisement.

_ Comme toujours, Kakashi-sensei se fait désirer. J'aimerais bien comprendre comment il fait pour toujours…

_ Salut les jeunes, l'interrompit une voix posée, je ne retrouvais plus ma seconde chaussettes et…

_ VOUS NE PORTEZ PAS DE CHAUSSETTES, s'exclamèrent à l'unisson Sakura et Naruto.

Un semblant de sourire se dessina derrière le masque de leur sensei tandis qu'il se grattait négligemment la nuque.

_ Ah oui c'est vrai, reconnut-il en haussant les épaules.

Sasuke se demandait comment il faisait pour trouver chaque jour une nouvelle excuse et toujours aussi foireuse.

_ Vous nous aviez dit de venir à l'aube aujourd'hui, rappela le brun d'une voix neutre.

_ Oui c'est vrai ça, renchérit le garçon aux orbes azurs, pourquoi au fait ?

Ils réalisèrent que l'homme qui les entraînait lisait à présent son livre pour la énième fois sur une branche d'arbre. Il leur répondit sans ôter les yeux de son ouvrage.

_ Parce qu'il n'est rien de plus agréable que d'observer le soleil se lever sur le village. Vous ne trouvez pas, s'enquit-il d'un ton jovial.

L'Uchiwa préféra ne rien répondre et afficha une figure blasée. De toute façon il savait bien qu'un de ses coéquipiers allait s'enflammer d'un instant à l'autre. Et effectivement, un sourire crispé annonçant tout sauf quelque chose de bon, apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille. L'Uzumaki et lui choisirent de battre en retraite en s'éloignant de plusieurs mètres. Ils eurent parfaitement raison car une seconde plus tard, le poing de leur amie fracassait le tronc qui soutenait la branche de Kakashi. Comme tout bon ninja qui se respecte, il retomba sur ses pieds mais eu la présence d'esprit de refermer son livre.

_ Lorsque Tsunade-sama donne un horaire, elle s'y tient. Prenez donc exemple sur elle Kakashi-sensei et peut-être aurez-vous la chance de voir le soleil se lever sur Konoha demain matin, déclara-t-elle avec un visage exagérément aimable qui signifiait bien à quel point elle était énervée de s'être levée aussi tôt pour rien.

Dans ces moments-là, elle n'avait absolument plus rien à voir avec la fillette d'alors. Finalement elle avait tenu son engagement lorsqu'elle avait dit ne plus vouloir être un poids pour l'équipe et devenir plus forte. Qui aurait pu deviner quelques années auparavant qu'elle deviendrait une médic-ninc si habile à la force surhumaine ? Certainement pas lui en tout cas. Mais il devait bien reconnaître tout Uchiwa qu'il était, que ce spectacle de puissance ne lui déplaisait pas. Mais Sakura restait tout de même une barbe à papa à l'odeur trop sucrée.

_ Eh ben alors, pourquoi est-ce que vous restez tous plantés là ? On est sur un terrain d'entraînement au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, leur rappela le ninja copieur.

Il ne fallut pas un mot de plus pour qu'automatiquement les trois chûnins ne se dispersent autour du terrain. Ils commencèrent par un entraînement basique : pompes, abdominaux, courses, etc. Puis passèrent aux affrontements qui, une fois qu'ils étaient suffisamment chauffés leur faisaient acquérir énormément d'expérience. La rivalité toujours existante entre Sasuke et Naruto les poussait à toujours se dépasser, pour faire mieux que l'autre. Ils ne s'arrêtaient pas avant d'avoir eu minimum cinq victoires chacun par jour. Alors que l'Uchiwa menait le score à six, il remarqua que les gestes de son adversaire se faisaient de moins en moins précis. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés de sueur, la chaleur du soleil à midi était vraiment la pire. Il lui porta un dernier coup et l'Uzumaki s'écroula sur l'herbe en poussant un soupir d'épuisement.

_ Je crève de chaud, s'exclama-t-il en tirant sur le zip de sa fermeture éclair. C'est pas humain de nous obliger à nous entraîner par une chaleur pareille ! Si on était dans un des bouquins de l'ermite pas net, une jolie fille en maillot de bain viendrait nous apporter des cocktails en nous éventant. Ce serait le paradis…

_ Oui mais on n'est pas dans un de ces livres érotiques et la seule fille dans les environs, c'est…

Il se tourna dans la direction de la jeune fille en question et laissa à son cerveau d'adolescent le temps de faire un arrêt sur image. Même si son sharingan était désactivé, ses yeux prenaient quand même la peine de retracer ses mouvements. Entre autre, il observait avec minutie ses doigts ouvrir légèrement sa veste rouge et dévoiler la naissance de ses seins. Petite naissance étant donné la matière première, mais naissance tout de même. Son teint rougi par la température ambiante et la rigueur de l'entraînement rajoutaient un il ne savait quoi de féminin à cette fille au caractère si masculin par moments. Et bien entendu, elle ne pu s'empêcher de faire CE geste du « aaan je suis trop sexy même trempée de sueur » qui en d'autres termes signifiait tout bêtement passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Ce geste qui déclenchait des océans de bave et de cris hystériques lorsque lui, Sasuke Uchiwa avait le malheur de le commettre par inadvertance. Heureusement qu'avec les années Sakura n'avait plus ce genre de réactions affreusement niaises.

Mais au fait, pourquoi fallait-il que son cerveau ait fait un blocage comme ça ? Juste parce qu'il l'avait vu ébouriffer ses cheveux ? Quelle blague !

_ Sakura, poursuivit-il comme si de rien n'était. Donc tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber tes fantasmes idiots. Y a pas que la chaleur qui te ramollit la cervelle, baka, se moqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Ce surnom fit tiquer le blond qui se releva aussi sec, faisant tomber sa veste orange sans le vouloir.

_ Urusai ! On a bien le droit de rêver non ? Et puis quitte à choisir une fille en maillot de bain j'aurais préféré Hinata, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire pervers. Elle a de quoi remplir le maillot, hé, hé, hé.

Sasuke se contenta de soupirer devant l'attitude décidemment irrécupérable de son ami, tandis qu'une aura beaucoup moins laxiste se formait autour de leur coéquipière à bonnet A. Percevant les ondes plus que négatives émanant de son corps, il choisit d'aller faire un tour près de la rivière adjacent le terrain d'entraînement. Le bruit significatif d'une gifle et les gémissements plaintifs de Naruto l'avertirent que Sakura s'était vengée de son commentaire peu avantageux.

_ Tu n'es qu'un mufle Naruto, s'indigna-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui d'un pas rageur.

Quelques instants plus tard, le « mufle » en question vint le rejoindre avec la tête du « mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? C'était pourtant pas si grave ! » à laquelle le brun ne répondit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il jeta un léger coup d'œil à la rose qui s'était assise le teint rouge (cette fois-ci de colère), à côté de leur sensei. Profitant du fait qu'elle ne regardait pas, il retira sa veste de kimono et la posa pliée sur l'herbe au bord de la rivière.

_ Euh, t'es sûr de ton geste là, s'inquiéta le blond en le fixant d'un air dubitatif. Imagine que tes fans débarquent maintenant tu…

_ J'en n'ai rien à faire. Il fait chaud alors j'enlève ma veste, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais sous prétexte que des filles en chaleur risquent de me voir, maugréa-t-il en retirant également ses chaussures pour tremper ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche.

Le porteur de Kyûbi l'imita. Ils restèrent comme ça tranquillement les pieds dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que l'Uchiwa trouve la situation vraiment louche.

_ Soit tu es très fatigué, soit tu caches quelque chose. Parle, teme, lui ordonna-t-il en le dévisageant avec méfiance.

Un sourire gêné apparut sur le visage de son compagnon lui prouvant qu'il venait de tomber juste. Cela ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde, un Uchiwa se doit d'avoir un sens de l'observation très développé.

_ Non c'est juste que… quand je repense à cette époque où tu voulais rejoindre Orochimaru… je me dis que c'est presque irréel qu'on soit là assis tous les deux au bord de la rivière, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

Le détenteur du sharingan haussa un sourcil surpris avant que ses traits ne se durcissent. Oui à ce moment-là il avait longuement hésité, les paroles de Kakashi l'avaient remué et avaient fait vaciller son désir de vengeance. Vivre une vie heureuse ou venger l'honneur de son clan en tuant son frère ainé ? Orochimaru lui avait promit un pouvoir immense, une proposition atrocement tentante. Puis il y avait eu l'apparition des ninjas d'Oto qui lui avait montré à quel point il manquait de puissance. Qui lui avaient expliqué qu'en restant à Konoha il ne ferait que s'enfoncer dans une vie trop tranquille et trop reposante. Un désir de revanche étreignait son cœur. Il devait faire un choix, ses amis ou sa vengeance. Son sensei le lui avait dit, s'il s'engageait dans cette voix sombre alors il ne connaîtrait plus que la souffrance et le vide. Un creux dans la poitrine pour avoir tué l'homme qui lui avait gâché la vie. Son frère, sa propre chair. Que devait-il sacrifier au juste ?

Voilà toutes les questions qui avaient tournés en rond dans sa tête ce jour-là. Et puis il avait réfléchi sur son passé. N'avait-il pas déjà été assez malheureux ? N'avait-il pas déjà été assez seul ? S'il fuyait son village, ses amis, même s'il tuait Itachi au final il resterait seul. Et ça il en était fatigué, vraiment épuisé. Toute cette solitude qui lui crevait le cœur, il n'en pouvait plus. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi de rester à Konoha, en dépit de sa vengeance et de l'honneur bafoué de son clan. Et maintenant il ne regrettait pas ce choix le moins du monde. Certes, il lui arrivait parfois de faire des cauchemars dans lesquels le souvenir d'Itachi revenait le hanter mais la présence de ses amis le faisait aussitôt disparaître. Il avait réalisé à quel point leur sourire pouvait être précieux et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien que ces trois dernières années. Il lui semblait reprendre enfin goût à la vie. Il n'avait plus cette sensation amère de la haine mais bien la douceur de la sérénité retrouvée. Il pouvait enfin profiter d'une vie d'adolescent normal.

_ Ouais, irréel c'est le mot. J'ai du mal à imaginer que tu puisses tenir aussi longtemps assis sans rien faire ni dire, se moqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

_ Baka, s'indigna l'Uzumaki en se levant brusquement les sourcils froncés d'un mélange de colère et de honte.

Il allait pour partir, mais se ravisa. Son regard brillait d'une lueur espiègle qui ne présageait rien de bon. En le voyant s'approcher de la rivière, Sasuke comprit presque instinctivement ce qu'il avait en tête et s'écarta juste avant de recevoir une giclée d'eau dans le visage. Néanmoins, trop concentré sur cette attaque sensée être surprise, il n'avait pas fait attention à la présence de Sakura derrière lui, qui venait de se faire asperger à sa place. Une veine apparut sur sa tempe ainsi qu'un sourire crispé tandis qu'elle regardait avec une lueur furieuse le porteur de Kyûbi qui réalisait avec effroi qu'il venait de faire sa deuxième boulette de la journée.

_ Narutooooooo, marmonna-t-elle avec irritation en avançant dangereusement vers lui.

_ Non mais, vois le bon côté des choses ! Il fait super chaud aujourd'hui, tu devrais me remercier de t'apporter un peu de fraîch…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car un violent coup de poing vint faire connaissance avec sa mâchoire.

_ LA FERME BAKA ! JE POUVAIS PARFAITEMENT M'EN PASSER !

L'Uchiwa observait la scène de son habituel figure blasée. Ils ne changeaient décidemment pas ceux-là, sauf peut-être Sakura qui était plus violente qu'avant. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas aussi crétin que Naruto, de toute façon il savait qu'en dépit des apparences elle l'aimait toujours et cela lui assurait une totale sécurité. Elle jouait l'indifférente mais il savait bien que ça n'était qu'une façade. Néanmoins, cela le satisfaisait. Au moins grâce à cela elle ne le collait plus. Ses pensées se vérifièrent assez aisément lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle tentait de le reluquer discrètement. Peine perdue, il l'avait automatiquement grillée. D'ailleurs quand elle le remarqua, sa figure vira immédiatement au cramoisie et elle fit mine d'avoir quelque chose à demander au ninja copieur. Il était des points sur lesquels elle demeurait tellement prévisible.

_ RAMEN ! Sasuke, tu viens manger des ramens avec moi, s'exclama tout à coup le ventre sur pattes qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

L'interpellé passa une main sur son ventre qui réclamait de la nourriture et acquiesça. Il se leva pour aller prendre sa veste, se balader sans dans le village serait synonyme de suicide. Ils passèrent devant la rose et leur sensei qui discutaient tranquillement des jutsu médicaux et les saluèrent.

_ À tout à l'heure Kakashi-sensei !

Celui-ci leur fit un petit signe de la main avec son éternel visage souriant derrière son masque. Sakura se contenta de les observer en silence. Naruto pressa son ami, les ramens étaient une chose que l'on ne pouvait faire attendre, disait-il d'un air important. Après une longue discussion, pardon un long monologue de l'Uzumaki auquel son coéquipier se contentait d'acquiescer de temps en temps, ils parvinrent enfin à l'Ichiraku.

_ PATROOOON ! JE MEURS DE FAIM ! SERVEZ-MOI UN BOL DE RAMEN AU PORC JE VOUS EN PRIIIIIIIIE !

Il s'assit telle une tornade sur un siège sans remarquer la présence de la jeune fille qui mangeait silencieusement juste à côté. Sasuke lui avait vu, mais préférait attendre pour voir si le blond allait réaliser ou non que la seule fille du village qui en pinçait pour lui, se trouvait à moins d'un mètre. C'était une de ses activités que personne ne soupçonnerait : observer les progrès de Hinata Hyûga dans ses histoires de cœur. En même temps, elle était la seule à ne jamais lui avoir couru après, une rareté, elle méritait qu'il la traite avec respect. Néanmoins, il lui arrivait souvent de se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci était en train de dévorer à une vitesse inimaginable et avec l'élégance d'un pachyderme son bol de ramen. Enfin, les goûts et les couleurs…

Une fois que le ventre sur pattes fut repu (au bout de son troisième bol précisons-le) il s'étira et parut enfin prendre conscience de la présence peu charismatique de Hinata.

_ Hey Hinata-chan, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement avec son sourire du crétin à l'estomac plein. Comment ça va ?

Aussitôt les joues déjà roses de la Hyûga devinrent complètement écarlates. Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, mais c'était déjà un miracle qu'elle ne soit pas évanouie.

_ Euh, hum, ça, ça, ça va et, t, t, toi Na, Na, Naruto-k, k, kun, parvint-elle à articuler au prix d'un effort considérable.

_ Maintenant que j'ai mangé, ça va beaucoup mieux, déclara-t-il avec satisfaction.

Elle lui sourit timidement. Jusque là tout allait bien, songea l'Uchiwa en continuant à manger tranquillement son repas. Il l'encouragea intérieurement à poursuivre la conversation car maintenant que le porteur de Kyûbi avait fini de manger, il profiterait sans l'ombre d'un doute de sa digestion pour l'assommer d'un de ses fameux monologues.

_ Euh tu, tu as fait u, u, une mi, mission récemment Naru, Naruto-kun, l'interrogea-t-elle fébrilement.

Excellent choix ! Avec cette question, elle était sûre de capter son attention pendant minimum une demi-heure ! Il aurait tout le temps de finir son repas sans être interrompu. Il se ferait sans doute solliciter de temps en temps pour approuver ses dires, mais même un hochement de tête suffirait à répondre. Parfait, parfait, la félicita-t-il intérieurement. Et effectivement, le garçon aux orbes azurs partit au quart de tour.

_ Tiens c'est trop fort que tu me demandes ça Hinata, tout à l'heure justement j'en discutais avec Sasuke ! Pas vrai Sasuke ?

Il tourna la tête pour obtenir confirmation et comme prévu, le brun hocha de la tête.

_ Voilà, et donc on a eu une mission hi-la-rante la semaine dernière ! Tu vas pas me croire, s'emporta-t-il en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains.

Comme de juste, Naruto ne faisait pas du tout attention à lui. Sasuke était en paix avec son repas désormais et il en remerciait Hinata. Il lui expliqua en long et en large comment Sakura avait dû se travestir pour leur mission et qu'Ino en la voyant dans son déguisement leur avait demandé qui était le beau gosse en question. Il lui raconta comment la tête de la jeune fille s'était décomposée en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie. Il en pleurait de rire. La fille à la chevelure de nuit était très bon public, elle riait à chacune de ses plaisanteries (même celles qui n'étaient pas drôles du tout…) pour lui faire plaisir. Pendant ce temps, le possesseur du sharingan pouvait déjeuner calmement. Que demande le peuple !

_ Ouah ça fait du bien de rigoler comme ça ! Et sinon toi Hinata, t'as eu une mission aussi y a pas longtemps, non ? En fait, j'ai croisé Kiba et il se vantait que si vous aviez réussi c'était uniquement grâce à lui, c'est une blague pas vrai ?

_ Hum eh, eh bien Ki, Kiba-kun n'a pas tout à fait tort, il, il a agit en véritable chef d'équipe. Il, il a très bien rempli les caractéristiques pour nous diriger et mener la mission à bien, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire admiratif.

_ Mouais…

Il se mit à faire la moue, comme si le fait que Hinata approuve les dires du maitre chien signifiait qu'elle le trouvait plus fort que lui. Néanmoins, son agacement se dissipa assez vite lorsqu'il remarqua des signes de fatigue plus prononcés qu'il ne faudrait sur le visage trop pale de la kunoichi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Hinata, t'as pas l'air bien, s'inquiéta-t-il subitement. T'es toute blanche, enfin je veux dire tu ferais pas un peu de surmenage ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son front. Cette initiative causa trop d'émotions à la détentrice du byakûgan qui s'évanouit sur le coup. Naruto se mit à paniquer lorsqu'elle tomba en arrière, heureusement il la réceptionna juste à temps. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

_ Hinata, Hinata, l'appela-t-il en espérant lui faire reprendre ses esprits mais elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux.

Inconscient de la marche à suivre, il se tourna vers son ami en quête de réponses.

_ Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Sasuke, elle ne veut pas se réveiller !

_ Emmène-là chez toi, lui conseilla-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Cette phrase dite sur un ton plutôt désinvolte, eut l'effet inverse sur Naruto.

_ CHEZ MOI ? MAIS T'ES FOU !

_ Ben quoi, ça te gêne qu'elle voit le bordel dans lequel tu vis c'est ça, répliqua-t-il d'un ton narquois.

Vexé et sans doute pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort, il hissa la Hyûga sur son dos pour la porter plus facilement.

_ Mais pas du tout, s'énerva-t-il. Je l'emmène de ce pas et je suis certain qu'elle trouvera mon appartement très propre d'ailleurs !

Sasuke observa son ami partir d'un pas rageur et échangea un regard complice avec Teuchi le gérant.

_ Je suis sûr que la gamine n'en reviendra pas quand elle se réveillera, prédit-il en attrapant un énième bol de son client préféré pour le nettoyer.

L'Uchiwa se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle le remercierait plus tard. Alors qu'il profitait du calme qu'induisait l'absence de l'Uzumaki pour finir son repas, un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui. Cette sensation… NON ! Rapidement, il déposa de l'argent sur le comptoir et s'en alla le plus vite possible dans la direction opposée au fléau qu'il sentait de plus en plus proche. Il avait trouvé un endroit pour se camoufler en attendant la fin de la tempête lorsqu'un obstacle vint le perturber.

_ Sasuke ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette ruelle malodorante, l'interrogea sa coéquipière en le fixant d'un air perplexe.

K'so, elle allait ruiner sa couverture ! Promptement, il la saisit par le bras et l'entraîna un peu plus loin. Il observait la rue centrale et sentait leur présence se rapprocher. Il tourna la tête vers l'Haruno qui ne semblait pas comprendre la situation. C'était évident qu'elle n'avait pas de radar intégré anti-fangirl ! Alors qu'elle était sur le point de parler, probablement pour lui demander ce qu'il avait en tête, le brun plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

_ Surtout, pas un bruit et dissimule ta présence, lui ordonna-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ses prunelles émeraude s'écarquillèrent l'espace d'un instant puis, elle hocha doucement de la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait saisi le message. Il se concentra pour effacer toute trace de sa présence et une seconde plus tard, une armée de filles en furie s'arrêta devant l'Ichiraku harcelant le gérant pour savoir où se trouvait le beau gosse national qu'elles avaient pourtant vu quelques instants auparavant mangeant son déjeuner avec classe et élégance. Teuchi probablement compatissant du jeune homme traqué comme une vulgaire proie par des hyènes affamées, leur indiqua la direction inverse à celle qu'il avait prise. Elles le remercièrent et s'en allèrent en courant et hurlant des « SASUKE-KUUUUUN ! IL EST A MOI ! NON A MOI ! SASUKEEEEEEE ! » Une fois qu'il fut certain d'être tranquille, il interrompit son camouflage et se détendit. L'enfer de la vie d'un apollon, songea-t-il avec exaspération. Lorsqu'il sentit une main saisir la sienne, le détenteur du sharingan se rappela qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette ruelle.

_ Est-ce que je ressemblais vraiment à ça, le questionna Sakura avec une moue honteuse.

Comprenant qu'elle parlait des hystériques qui venaient de partir en courant, un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage.

_ Oh non… toi t'étais pire, se moqua-t-il. Toujours à me gueuler dans les oreilles, à tirer mes vêtements avec Ino, à essayer de m'empoisonner avec des bentos étranges, oui vraiment, ces filles ne tiennent pas la comparaison avec toi Sakura.

Même si son discours venait de la vexer dans toute la largeur de son ego, elle ne répliqua absolument pas. Au contraire, elle acquiesça.

_ Oui, j'étais vraiment une sale gamine, je suis désolée Sasuke.

La voir aussi sérieuse ne lui donnait plus envie de se moquer. Ce n'était pas amusant de la ridiculiser si elle avait ce genre d'expression coupable.

_ Hn, enfin… tu n'es peut-être plus aussi lourde qu'avant.

Ce n'était pourtant que quelques mots, mais ils firent éclore en un instant un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres de la rose. Son regard onyx s'arrêta involontairement dessus et quelque chose le perturba. Ces lèvres lui rappelaient étrangement la fille de son rêve. Non en fait, il était même certain qu'elles étaient identiques. Une seconde… ce n'était tout de même pas Sakura la fille qu'il avait cru embrasser quelques heures auparavant ? C'était juste inimaginable. Impensable. _Impossible_. Et c'était la plus simple vérité, voilà le drame. Mais en bon Uchiwa qui sait se servir de sa cervelle, il se souvint que ce rêve ne lui avait été dicté que par ses hormones et fatalement, son subconscient avait utilisé comme matière première la fille qu'il fréquentait le plus souvent. C'était _logique_. Néanmoins, si c'était logique dans un rêve, pourquoi est-ce que leurs figures s'étaient rapprochées de manière aussi univoque dans la réalité ?

Reprenant le contrôle de ses gestes, Sasuke s'écarta de la jeune fille en se répétant qu'il ne s'était rien passé et qu'il n'allait rien se passer non plus. Embrasser Sakura ne serait-ce que dans un rêve, était déjà une aberration suffisante à sa santé mentale.

_ Où tu vas, l'interrogea-t-elle en le voyant s'éloigner.

_ Voir Kakashi, répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

_ Mais on n'a pas entraînement cet après-midi, à quoi ça sert ?

Raaah, mais pourquoi elle le harcelait avec ses questions, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait sans son accord, non ?

_ Eh bien dans ce cas je vais rentrer chez moi, conclut-il.

Il tourna les talons et eut la satisfaction de constater qu'elle ne le suivait pas. Naruto était chez lui avec Hinata, Kakashi probablement en train de lire son roman érotique et Sakura… il n'en avait rien à faire. Bah, puisqu'il n'avait rien de prévu, autant rentrer chez lui comme il venait de le dire. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il se retrouva dans la grande et désertique demeure du clan Uchiwa. C'était vraiment déprimant. Il y avait des moments comme ça… non en fait c'était le cas tous les jours, autant ne pas se voiler la face. On aurait dit que cet endroit était déconnecté de la réalité, comme si la vie l'avait quitté cette nuit-là. Le visage ensanglanté de son frère lui apparut comme un éclair mais il tenta de ne pas repenser davantage à cette figure qui apparaissait si souvent pour hanter ses rêves. Ses rêves, se répéta-t-il intérieurement tandis que l'image d'une fille aux cheveux roses se formait dans son esprit. Argh, non mais c'était de pire en pire. Depuis qu'il avait réalisé que c'était elle la fameuse créature de son rêve, il ne parvenait plus à s'empêcher d'y penser. Qu'est-ce qui était pire en fait ? N'avoir que le visage de Sakura en tête ou bien celui d'Itachi ? Il réfléchit un long moment en entrant dans sa chambre.

Au moins… Sakura ne faisait pas parcourir de désagréables frissons le long de son épiderme. Il résolut donc, que le fait que son image s'impose à lui sans qu'il le veuille n'était sans doute pas si grave. C'était probablement passager. La preuve, à une période c'était celle de Naruto qui revenait et maintenant ce n'était plus le cas. Il s'allongea sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête et soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, puisqu'il s'était déjà adonné aux corvées ménagères la veille. Il était seul, là, sur son lit… et il savait très bien ce que l'Uzumaki aurait fait dans une occasion pareille et cela ne concernait absolument pas l'apprentissage de sceaux. Et certainement pas que lui d'ailleurs, n'importe quel adolescent normalement constitué se livrait à ce genre d'activités… manuelles. Et tout Uchiwa qu'il était, il n'échappait malheureusement pas à la règle… Au diable la pudeur ! De toute façon personne ne pourrait le voir ici !

Sasuke ôta rapidement ses vêtements, tant qu'à faire autant être complètement à l'aise. Une fois nu, il observa sa virilité dont la taille rendait vert de jalousie son coéquipier. Il était évident que les Uchiwa se devaient d'être parfaits en tout point. Il approcha doucement sa main du membre encore souple et se mit à le caresser. Ce bref contact le fit légèrement réagir. Il titilla le gland du bout des doigts et laissa affluer des images érotiques dans son esprit. Il ferma les yeux, se détendit, imagina une jeune femme devant lui aux formes attrayantes. Deux jambes fines au grain de peau velouté, un ventre plat, deux seins fermes mais doux aux tétons rosés, des épaules délicates… Le visage maintenant. Il eut tout juste le temps d'imaginer des lèvres fines qu'immédiatement, des traits connus lui apparurent. Décidément, était-il capable de fantasmer sur quelqu'un d'autre que Sakura aujourd'hui ? Il fallait croire que non. Tant pis… il se résolut à laisser son esprit vagabonder comme bon lui semblait.

La jeune fille de son fantasme le fixait de ses deux grands yeux émeraudes avec une lueur plus qu'explicite de désir. Elle humectait sensuellement sa bouche, passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Cette vision sembla lui faire de l'effet car doucement, son sexe se redressa. Il le prit cette fois-ci à plein main et exécuta des mouvements lents et langoureux, tandis que son imagination lui montrait des images de lui en train de caresser la poitrine souple de l'Haruno. Il accéléra progressivement ses gestes au fur et à mesure qu'il se voyait faisant sien de sa langue, son corps d'adolescente. Il imaginait la résonance de ses gémissements dans cette pièce où ils seraient seuls. Il tentait de percevoir la sensation de ses halètements dans sa nuque lorsqu'il humidifierait son sexe à l'aide de ses doigts. Sa voix murmurait son prénom dans un souffle. Alors même qu'il présenterait sa virilité à son entrée féminine, son corps tout entier se crisperait dans l'appréhension de perdre sa virginité. L'idée d'être celui qui ferait d'elle une femme le stimula, mais ce ne fut qu'au moment où il vit son corps ne faire plus qu'un avec le sien, que Sasuke pu jouir.

Il poussa un grognement de plaisir, pendant que sa propre semence se déversait dans sa main. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il atteignait l'orgasme tout seul aussi vite, (en même temps, il n'avait pas eu le temps de tester avec une partenaire). Vraiment, il n'arrivait pas à croire que la jeune fille ait pu lui faire autant d'effet. Etait-elle aussi bonne en vrai ? Lui procurerait-elle d'aussi délicieuses sensations que dans ce fantasme ? Alors qu'il nettoyait son sexe, l'Uchiwa songea qu'il devrait peut-être se masturber moins souvent, cela lui donnait vraiment des idées étranges. Il était déjà assez extraordinaire de fantasmer sur sa coéquipière, il n'allait tout de même pas vouloir coucher avec elle pour de vrai. Il n'y avait bien que Naruto et Lee pour ça.

Quoique, l'Uzumaki avait l'air de s'intéresser de plus en plus à Hinata ces temps-ci. Enfin… surtout à son énorme poitrine en fait. Du point de vue du brun, les petits seins fermes étaient plus appétissants. Et puis, il aurait bien trop peur de se faire étouffer sous une poitrine aussi imposante. Ensuite, d'un point de vue global, à part ses prunelles blanches, elle n'avait pas grand-chose d'original, ses vêtements ne la mettaient pas en valeur. Mais bon, c'était justement le fait qu'elle soit si simple qui faisait qu'il l'appréciait. Ça et le fait qu'elle ne soit pas un moulin à parole hystérique, c'était vraiment reposant. Autant dire qu'avoir une amie parmi la gent féminine relevait du miracle pour lui. En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas être ami avec la rose puisqu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui. Quand on aime sincèrement quelqu'un, c'est absolument impossible de se contenter d'une amitié avec cette personne. Du moins, c'était son avis.

Hm, toutes ces pensées l'ennuyaient, il fallait qu'il se change les idées. D'abord, il prit une douche pour se décrasser de toutes les saletés accumulées pendant la journée, puis il enfila des vêtements propres pour sortir. Le soleil commençait à décliner peu à peu, parant le ciel de couleurs ocre, tirant sur le pourpre par endroits. Il observa cet astre scintillant en se dirigeant vers l'académie où il avait fait ses débuts en tant que ninja. Il passa devant la balançoire sur laquelle Naruto était toujours seul. En le voyant la première fois, Sasuke avait tout de suite ressenti la solitude qui les liait. Néanmoins, il savait également qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se comprendre entièrement, car sa solitude était encore différente. Pourtant, le porteur de Kyûbi était son meilleur ami désormais, solitude ou pas, cela ne changerait probablement jamais. Un peu plus loin, se trouvait le banc où il avait sermonné Sakura à propos de la notion de famille. Elle qui vivait choyée par les siens, que pouvait-elle comprendre à sa situation ? Tellement hésitante, au final, elle avait constamment besoin d'être rassurée. Heureusement qu'elle avait gagné en assurance depuis.

Il pénétra dans le bâtiment central, dont les cours étaient terminés depuis une bonne demi-heure. Puis, il avança vers son ancienne salle de classe en espérant qu'Iruka ne serait pas là à corriger des copies. En tirant sur la poignée, il sentit une présence mais ce n'était pas celle de son ancien professeur. Néanmoins, il n'eut aucun mal à l'identifier et songea que ce n'était sans doute pas une coïncidence s'il s'agissait de cette personne en particulier.

_ Que fais-tu ici Sakura, l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton neutre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Elle ne montra aucun signe de surprise, elle ne se tourna même pas pour lui répondre. Elle était assise à la même place que lors de la répartition des équipes.

_ Je pourrais te retourner la question, mais je vais quand même te répondre. On pourrait appeler ça de la nostalgie, expliqua-t-elle simplement. Et toi ?

_ J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, répondit-il avec désinvolture.

Elle se contenta de sourire à cette réponse et posa sa tête dans ses mains.

_ Dis, ça ne te fais rien de revenir ici après toutes ces années ?

Il observa un instant la salle puis revint sur elle.

_ Non rien. C'est là qu'on a reçu nos diplômes rien de plus, déclara-t-il d'un air blasé.

Elle soupira comme si elle s'attendait à cette réponse, néanmoins elle se leva et parcourut les rangs jusqu'à s'arrêter à une autre place.

_ Tu te souviens de cette place ? C'est là que Naruto et toi vous vous êtes embrassés accidentellement, rappela-t-elle en riant légèrement.

_ Hn, fit-il avec irritation à l'évocation de ce souvenir honteux.

_ Il ne réalise vraiment pas la chance qu'il a, être le premier baiser de Sasuke Uchiwa, soupira-t-elle en affichant une moue à la fois triste et boudeuse. Même si ce n'était qu'un accident.

Sasuke s'assit à côté d'elle en la toisant d'un air narquois.

_ J'imagine que tu aurais voulu être à sa place, se moqua-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta de devenir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

_ Quelle fille ne l'aurait pas voulu, répliqua-t-elle très embarrassée.

_ « être le premier baiser de Sasuke Uchiwa », tu n'as jamais pensé que la véritable chance serait de recevoir un baiser consenti plutôt, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton supérieur.

Elle tourna son visage vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, toujours aussi gênée.

_ Bien sûr que si, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de simple à obtenir, surtout de ta part, ajouta-t-elle en baissant automatiquement les yeux après les avoir confrontés involontairement au regard onyx.

_ Ah oui ?

C'était sans doute pour la contredire qu'il fit cela. Qu'il prit son menton entre ses doigts pour redresser sa tête et emboiter sa bouche dans la sienne. Sakura écarquilla les yeux devant ce geste imprévu et dont le pourcentage de chance pour la réalisation avoisinait le zéro. Oui ce n'était qu'un simple caprice qui le poussait à poursuivre et à s'approcher d'elle de la sorte. C'était une réaction purement hormonale qui faisait qu'il se sentait aussi bien et excité à la fois. Oui, n'importe quel adolescent aurait ressentit cette envie de la toucher, d'approfondir le baiser afin de laisser leurs langues flirter. Et puis il avait parfaitement le droit de vouloir oublier ce baiser involontaire avec le blond. Cette fois-ci, il choisissait de lui-même la personne qu'il voulait embrasser.

C'était plus agréable que ce à quoi il s'attendait, moins visqueux qu'il ne le craignait aussi. La sensation de sa langue jouant avec la sienne ne le dégoûtait pas, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il en redemandait. De sa main droite, il inclina le visage de la rose afin d'intensifier le baiser et à la suite de son geste elle vint s'agripper au tissu de sa veste. Leurs corps se rapprochaient à mesure que l'échange devenait plus passionné. L'Uchiwa ne savait pas exactement à quel moment il était sensé interrompre ce qui se passait entre eux. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'était même pas certain de le vouloir. Il n'imaginait pas que les hormones pouvaient avoir un si grand effet sur le mental. Ses lèvres liées à celles de sa coéquipière ne semblaient pas vouloir s'en défaire.

Dire qu'il n'avait fait ça que dans le but de la contredire, ça ne devrait pas prendre de telles proportions. Il devrait arrêter, oui il devrait. Et pourtant, il n'y parvenait pas ! Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui aujourd'hui ? Elle ne le retenait pourtant pas si fort ! Et puis cette histoire comme quoi on a le souffle court quand on embrasse quelqu'un, quelles conneries ! Il pourrait tenir encore longtemps sans suffoquer. A part son rythme cardiaque qui avait augmenté et la boule de chaleur qui brûlait son bas-ventre, il n'y avait rien de bizarre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait au juste ? Rien que le fait qu'il apprécie de l'embrasser était complètement surréaliste ! C'est en songeant cela que le brun parvint enfin à se défaire de l'emprise démoniaque de ce baiser.

Sans un mot, il s'écarta et se leva, bien décidé à quitter cette pièce et oublier tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Malheureusement, Sakura ne semblait pas partager son avis. Elle le suivit et lui prit le poignet pour le forcer à lui faire face.

_ Si tu considères ce baiser comme une erreur, pourquoi m'avoir embrassé dans ce cas, le sermonna-t-elle presque.

Eh bien, elle ne lui laissait même pas le temps d'argumenter sa sortie. Avec le temps, elle finissait par le connaître de mieux en mieux.

_ Juste pour te prouver que ce n'est pas si dur d'obtenir un baiser de ma part, expliqua-t-il froidement. Maintenant que la démonstration est terminée, je peux m'en aller.

_ Eh bien tu t'es effectivement montré très démonstratif, pour un simple baiser, rétorqua-t-elle les sourcils froncés en le lâchant brutalement.

Sur ce point, cela lui en coûtait de l'admettre, elle n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort. Il n'était pas obligé d'aller aussi loin et pourtant, il avait été incapable de se réfréner, Dieu seul savait pourquoi ! Mais quelle honte, lui un Uchiwa, il était sensé pouvoir contrôler son mental aussi bien que son corps et en quelques secondes tout avait fichu le camp à l'instant même où leurs bouches étaient entrées en contact. Non, en vérité il s'agissait d'une simple expérimentation, voilà. Il était un jeune homme dans la fleur de l'âge, il avait parfaitement le droit de goûter à un vrai baiser, juste pour en connaître les sensations. C'était tout à fait _normal_.

_ Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de vouloir effacer ce pseudo-premier baiser avec Naruto de ma mémoire, se défendit-il en reniflant avec dégoût.

_ Non bien sûr, veuillez me pardonner mon impertinence Uchiwa-san, s'excusa-t-elle faussement en appuyant bien sur le « san ». Mais la prochaine fois que tu as une brillante idée comme celle-ci, évites de la faire partager à ta coéquipière et choisis plutôt une de tes fangirls…

Les moments où elle s'énervait contre lui de cette façon quasi inexistants quelques années auparavant, se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux ces derniers temps et concernaient souvent ses « fangirls » dont l'Haruno faisait anciennement partie. (Elle ne se considérait plus comme tel depuis deux ans environ) Contrairement à ces moments où elle piquait une crise et envoyait des coups de poings fulgurants à l'Uzumaki, quand elle s'énervait contre lui… sa colère était plutôt du genre glaciale et aussi étrange que cela puisse être, cela le séduisait. Elle perdait automatiquement son côté gamine criarde et devenait beaucoup plus femme à ses yeux. Le détenteur du sharingan venait vraiment de réaliser que la jeune fille l'attirait dans les instants où elle le rejetait froidement.

Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison qu'au moment même où elle lui tourna le dos, il la retint en lui attrapant les hanches. Il la sentit se tendre l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

_ Lâ, lâches-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée que précédemment.

Elle voulut l'obliger à ôter ses mains, mais il ne se cramponna que plus fort, collant son corps contre le sien et la bloquant contre la première table à portée. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et commença à embrasser la peau laissée à découvert. Sakura avait beau posséder une force surhumaine, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme et en tant que telle, elle avait ses faiblesses. Le fait qu'il soit son premier amour en faisait parti. Elle avait probablement rêvé de ce genre de scènes un millier de fois au moins et le fait que cela se réalise devait complètement la déstabiliser. Peu lui importait après tout, du moment qu'elle se laissait faire. L'une des mains du jeune homme remonta sous son tee-shirt prenant plaisir à caresser sa peau frissonnante. Poursuivant son chemin de plus en plus haut, il la passa sous son soutien-gorge et apprécia le petit cri qu'elle poussa lorsqu'il pressa entre ses doigts son téton.

Il alterna les baisers et les suçons, laissant quelques marques rougeâtres sur la surface satinée de sa nuque. Plus il la caressait et plus elle se déhanchait contre lui. Elle semblait apprécier autant que dans ses fantasmes et cette constatation le poussa à continuer. La main qui tenait sa hanche fit une ascension vers le zip de la fermeture éclair et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réaliser, Sasuke lui avait enlevé son tee-shirt. Il en profita pour se débarrasser de son soutien-gorge pour prendre à pleine mains ses seins fermes et menus. Ils faisaient juste la taille qu'il fallait, juste assez pour qu'ils puissent jouer avec ses doigts, les malaxer, les palper, les caresser. Il embrassa son épaule nue mais cela ne suffisait pas, il désirait sentir dans sa bouche les tétons frémissants de la rose.

L'Uchiwa la fit pivoter pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui. Il plongea vers les lobes de chair et eut la chance d'apprécier une seconde fois les râles et soupirs de satisfaction de l'Haruno. Elle passa une main à l'arrière de son crâne et s'y cramponna pendant que sa langue retraçait les courbes fines de son anatomie féminine. La sensation en bouche était délectable, il ne s'en lassait vraiment pas. C'était à la fois fondant et ferme, un vrai délice. Il ne put résister à l'envie de mordiller légèrement l'une des pointes dressées. Cette fois-ci elle ne sembla pas aimer autant que lui et elle le lui fit comprendre en tirant plus fort sur ses cheveux. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il trouverait bien d'autres façons de lui faire soupirer son prénom.

Le détenteur du sharingan finit par délaisser ses seins pour descendre peu à peu le long de son abdomen. Il l'embrassa du haut de ses côtes jusqu'à passer sa langue dans le creux de son nombril. Plus il se rapprochait de son bas-ventre et plus elle se cambrait vers lui. Devait-il le prendre comme un signe qu'elle attendait autant que lui la suite logique des événements ? La jeune fille s'appuya un peu plus contre la table tandis qu'il écartait l'une de ses cuisses qu'il se mit à lécher. Néanmoins il était un peu déçu, il trouvait qu'elle se laissait faire trop facilement. Il préférait encore la poursuivre sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède son bien le plus précieux. Cela allait trop vite à son goût et malgré l'excitation qui avait déjà gagné son entrejambe, il décida d'arrêter ses activités.

Ne comprenant pas la raison de son geste, la kunoichi baissa la tête et l'interrogea du regard. Pour toute réponse, il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur la table en face.

_ Désolé Sakura, t'es pas assez stimulante, lâcha-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Immédiatement elle piqua un fard, se cachant la poitrine avec le tee-shirt fraîchement enlevé et pointa du doigt l'érection que l'on pouvait deviner sous le pantalon du brun.

_ Pas assez stimulante ? Et ça c'est quoi au juste ? Ton pantalon a rétréci pendant que tu me léchais les seins peut-être, s'exclama-t-elle froissée.

_ Je ne nie pas que cette petite expérience m'a fait de l'effet, reconnut-il en fermant les yeux.

_ Sympa de le reconnaître, répliqua-t-elle avec un rictus.

_ Cependant, je trouve que tu te laisses toucher un peu trop facilement, je t'écarte les cuisses et tu ne tentes même pas de me repousser avec un « oh non attends Sasuke-kun, c'est ma première fois », fit-il en prenant une petite voix de vierge effarouchée.

Cette remarque sembla ramener de la colère dans ses prunelles émeraudes.

_ Pourquoi je te repousserais, on est presque adultes tous les deux. On sait ce qu'on veut, je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais du temps avec ce genre de discours alors que j'ai envie que tu me touches depuis plusieurs années maintenant, avoua-t-elle les joues davantage rougies par la gêne de sa déclaration que par la colère de s'être fait dénigrer par celui qu'elle aimait.

Eh bien, il lui en avait fallu du temps pour être honnête avec elle-même. Cependant, cela ne lui donnait toujours pas envie de la toucher à nouveau. Il lui fallait vraiment un peu plus de piquant. La provoquer d'une quelconque manière.

_ Eh bien, c'est chose faite, déclara-t-il nonchalamment en se préparant à partir à nouveau.

_ Attends Sasuke, l'interpela-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras avec force.

Elle l'obligea à tourner son visage vers le sien et lui vola un baiser. Ce geste totalement imprévu surprit l'Uchiwa au point qu'il se prit les pieds dans le soutien-gorge traînant sur le sol. Il tomba à la renverse, emportant dans sa chute la jeune fille qui se cramponna à lui. Assise à califourchon sur ses cuisses, elle interrompit un instant le baiser, l'air inquiète.

_ Tu t'es fait mal Sasuke ?

Il secoua mollement la tête, elle n'avait fort heureusement pas heurté le sol trop durement.

_ Parfait dans ce cas, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'elle prenne l'initiative de cette façon, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas à vrai dire. Elle glissait sa langue sur la sienne et malgré son manque d'expérience, c'était pas mal pour un début. Il passa ses bras dans son dos et l'attira plus près de lui. Fichue veste qui l'empêchait de sentir ses rondeurs contre sa peau, songea-t-il en grognant contre la bouche la rose. Celle-ci se montra particulièrement serviable en commençant à la lui ôter. Avait-elle lu dans ses pensées ? Probablement pas, mais elle avait une bonne intuition en tout cas. Il sentit ses mains fines caresser son torse, elle n'était pas prude du tout et s'amusait à pincer ses tétons comme pour lui rendre la pareille. Il devait bien avouer que c'était moins agréable que lorsqu'il le faisait.

Il résolut d'ailleurs de reprendre les choses en main en saisissant celles de la kunoichi. Il la renversa sur le sol, au-dessus d'elle il se sentait bien plus à l'aise. Certes, il appréciait qu'elle fasse preuve de caractère mais il préférait dominer les choses. Tandis qu'une de ses mains se refermait sur un sein ferme, l'autre descendait peu à peu, reprenant la caresse de sa cuisse. Sakura n'était pas en reste et continuait à balader ses doigts le long de sa poitrine musclée par les années d'entraînements. Ses baisers devenaient de plus en plus agressifs à mesure que le temps passait. Cette fougue lui donnait envie de plus.

L'Uchiwa jugea que sa main avait suffisamment cajolé sa cuisse et lui fit prendre une nouvelle direction. Elle remonta légèrement et avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu se rebeller, il la glissa à l'intérieur de son short. Il titilla d'abord la surface satinée de l'unique sous-vêtement qu'il lui restait, et sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Plus il appuyait dessus et plus il sentait cet endroit devenir humide.

_ A, arrête de me taquiner, vas-y franchement, lui ordonna-t-elle presque le souffle court de leurs interminables baisers.

Maintenant qu'elle lui avait dit ça, c'était clair qu'il n'allait pas lui donner satisfaction tout de suite.

_ Et si j'ai juste envie de prendre mon temps, répliqua-t-il en souriant d'un air narquois en tirant sur le vêtement avant de relâcher la pression d'un coup sec.

L'Haruno retint un petit cri de douleur, ça avait quand même claqué sur sa peau !

_ Et si quelqu'un entrait maintenant, tu y as pensé, le réprimanda-t-elle tandis qu'il continuait à frotter ses doigts contre la partie qui devenait de plus en plus mouillée.

_ Allons Sakura, nous sommes presque des adultes maintenant, nous savons ce que nous voulons. Ça fait des années que tu veux que je te touche, se moqua-t-il en reprenant ses propres paroles, tu peux bien attendre quelques malheureuses minutes ?

Elle prit une moue énervée et fit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait vraiment pas du tout. En effet sa main comme un miroir à la sienne vint se glisser dans son pantalon. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle irait jusque là et pourtant bien plus impatiente que lui, ses doigts ne se contentèrent pas d'effleurer l'érection à travers le tissu de son caleçon. Quand il les sentit clairement se refermer autour de sa hampe, il dû se faire violence pour ne pas laisser échapper un râle de plaisir. C'était complètement différent de lorsqu'il le faisait seul dans sa chambre. La main de sa coéquipière était bien plus petite et pourtant plus vive.

Elle plongeait ses émeraudes dans son regard onyx, le défiant. Décidemment, elle savait comment le faire réagir. N'y tenant plus, il présenta enfin ses doigts à son entrée féminine. C'était presque trempé à présent, son index la pénétra sans la moindre peine. Il découvrit les sensations qu'on ne pouvait éprouver qu'au creux d'une femme, la chaleur, la moiteur de son intérieur, c'était à la fois étrange et irrésistible. Il adjoint un second doigt qui passa apparemment avec plus de difficulté vu la grimace que fit la jeune fille. Heureusement quelques minutes plus tard elle se mit à soupirer d'aise. Il songea alors à faire des va-et-vient plus rapides.

La réaction de la médic-nin ne se fit pas attendre, immédiatement ses râles se firent plus prononcés et accélérés. Cependant, elle ne demeurait pas inerte pour autant et tentait de caller son rythme sur le sien. Sentir ses doigts s'activer avec plus de force sur son membre déjà bien tendu lui procurait une sensation réellement exaltante. Il se sentait déjà sur le point de jouir.

_ Sakura je vais, commença-t-il d'une voix incroyablement basse dans sa nuque.

_ M, moi aussi Sasuke, murmura-t-elle avant d'attirer son visage vers le sien de son unique main de libre.

Elle l'embrassa et il lui répondit tandis qu'ils jouissaient au même moment.

_ Je t'aime Sasuke, susurra-t-elle quand ils rompirent le baiser.

Les prunelles noires de jais s'agrandirent de stupéfaction. Non pas qu'il l'ignorait, mais de l'entendre de sa bouche tout à coup…

_ Pardon ?

_ Je, je t'aime Sasuke, répéta-t-elle en retirant doucement sa main. Tu le sais non, ne prends pas cet air étonné. Je pensais que c'était le meilleur moment pour te le dire, vu que tu ne risques pas de m'adresser la parole avant un bon moment avec ce qui vient de se passer entre nous…

Sur le coup il eut du mal à suivre son raisonnement.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Eh, eh bien parce qu'on est rien de plus que des coéquipiers et que…

_ J'ai toujours eu conscience de tes sentiments, ça ne m'a pas empêché de te parler jusqu'à présent, rappela-t-il perplexe. En quoi ce qui vient de se passer changerait quelque chose ?

_ Pa, parce que c'est quelque chose d'intime et que… oh merde, s'exclama-t-elle en le repoussant brutalement. Je savais que j'étais la seule à considérer ça de cette façon ! C'était rien de plus qu'une expérience pour toi, pas vrai ? J'espère que ça t'a plu, mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour continuer ou recommencer !

Elle récupéra rageusement ses vêtements, commença à se rhabiller et essuya les larmes qui s'amoncelaient au bord de ses yeux d'un geste violent. De son côté le brun ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Devait-il l'empêcher de s'en aller ? Oui ce n'était qu'une expérience pour lui. Oui il savait que Sakura l'aimait et pourtant il s'était laissé à espérer que cela ne deviendrait pas sérieux. Un espoir vain et il songeait qu'il n'y avait jamais véritablement cru. Quelle fille ne rêverait pas de perdre sa virginité avec son premier amour ? Mais voilà, lorsque les sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, ce n'est pas aussi simple.

_ Je croyais qu'on était presque des adultes Sakura, rappela-t-il en se plaçant devant l'unique porte menant à l'extérieur. Si tu ne te considères plus comme une gamine, alors agis en conséquence.

_ Je ne suis plus une gamine, mais en tant que femme je voudrais être traitée avec respect ! Si tu te sers de moi afin de satisfaire ta libido, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais être heureuse, s'écria-t-elle avec rage. Je t'aime Sasuke, et j'aurais voulu que tu sois mon premier pour tout, mais c'est impossible si tu ne partages pas mes sentiments !

Il la vit ravaler ses larmes alors que ses frêles épaules se mettaient à trembler. Inconsciemment ses pas le guidèrent vers la jeune fille et il fut le premier surpris de voir ses bras l'enlacer. L'Haruno ne réagit presque pas à son geste, ses mains l'agrippèrent quelques instants avant qu'elle ne tende les bras pour instaurer une distance entre eux.

_ Ne fais pas des choses comme ça Sasuke…

Il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire, c'était son corps qui avait agi sans le consulter. Sa première étreinte depuis si longtemps… Il n'avait jamais véritablement cherché à réconforter les autres à travers des gestes chaleureux. La rose ne réalisait pas l'effort qu'il venait de faire pour elle. Non, elle ne réalisait pas toutes les choses étranges qu'il avait faites par sa faute aujourd'hui. Rêver d'elle, fantasmer sur son corps, l'embrasser, la toucher, la caresser. En temps normal, jamais il n'aurait éprouvé l'envie de faire ce genre de choses et il ne les aurait certainement jamais concrétisées.

_ Parce que tu crois que j'en ai envie, demanda-t-il avec irritation en ramenant ses bras le long de son corps. Aujourd'hui je me mets à faire des trucs complètement surréalistes par ta faute, je désire des choses qui ne m'avaient jamais effleuré l'esprit, j'agis bizarrement et je ne sais même pas pourquoi…

_ Sasuke, murmura-t-elle apparemment troublée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

_ Je t'ai embrassé alors que j'en avais aucune envie, et j'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter Dieu seul sait pourquoi. J'ai jamais voulu te toucher non plus et pourtant j'arrivais pas à ôter mes mains de ton corps, avoua-t-il de plus en plus énervé.

Bon sang, n'était-il pas un Uchiwa ? Il devrait avoir le contrôle de ces choses-là, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas parvenu à se réfréner ? Les plaisirs adolescents étaient décidemment redoutables, songea-t-il se maudissant d'avoir été aussi faible.

_ Je, commença-t-il avant de se faire couper par les lèvres de Sakura qui embrassaient les siennes.

Elle avait prit son visage entre ses mains, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour être plus proche de lui. Même s'il ne comprenait pas la raison de son geste avec ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant, il refusait de se laisser faire encore une fois. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'obligea à s'écarter.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous Saku… hm…

Pourquoi revenait-elle à la charge si obstinément ? Pourquoi glissait-elle ainsi ses doigts dans ses cheveux ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi douce avec lui ? Ne venait-il pas de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas envie d'elle ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ses propres bras se refermaient-ils sur le corps de sa coéquipière ? Pourquoi répondait-il à son baiser ? Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait dans l'instant présent. Ses mains refusaient de suivre les ordres dictés par sa conscience, préférant vagabonder à nouveau le long des courbes féminines.

Sakura se pressait contre lui, faisant glisser sa jambe entre les siennes. Ses baisers étaient peut-être tendres, mais le reste de ses gestes incitaient véritablement à la débauche.

_ Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer si tu continues à me chauffer comme ça, chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche.

_ Pourquoi crois-tu que j'agis de la sorte, répliqua-t-elle légèrement espiègle en faisant descendre très lentement son doigt le long du torse masculin, s'arrêtant juste au dessus de son pantalon.

Ainsi, elle cherchait réellement à le provoquer et se fichait éperdument des conséquences. Très bien, il allait lui donner satisfaction dans ce cas. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et il commença à baisser son short sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Une fois le vêtement tombé au sol, il obligea l'Haruno à changer de place avec lui. Contre la porte, il aurait bien plus de facilité pour la soulever. Et c'est ce qu'il fit la seconde suivante, l'attrapant en dessous des cuisses. Elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille dans un geste totalement naturel et reprit le baiser là où il l'avait interrompu.

Le fait de la sentir contre son corps de cette manière si intime réveilla son érection. Elle parut s'en apercevoir car sa respiration s'accéléra en conséquence. Il ne sut si c'était volontaire ou non mais la jeune fille se frottait vraiment contre lui et l'excitait plus que de raison. Il aurait voulu attendre un peu plus mais sa libido ne le lui permettait pas. Alors qu'il sortait son membre de sa prison de vêtements, la kunoichi cessa de l'embrasser.

_ Attends, avant il faut que je règle un petit détail, l'informa-t-elle en formant une petite boule de chakra dans ses mains qu'elle appliqua sur son propre bas-ventre. Tsunade-sama nous a expliqué comment utiliser le sceau de contraception récemment, je n'aurais pas pensé devoir m'en servir avant un moment.

Un sceau de contraception ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait parler de ça, mais bon il devait reconnaître que cela s'avérait très utile. Et sans doute bien plus efficace que le préservatif. Préservatif qu'il n'avait actuellement pas sur lui.

_ Comme quoi tout peut arriver, déclara-t-il en faisant glisser son membre à l'intérieur de sa petite culotte.

Il ne voulait pas la pénétrer tout de suite, préférant émoustiller son pubis encore humide de leur expérience précédente. Il ne la trouvait pas assez excitée en cet instant, il voulait vraiment l'entendre le supplier de la prendre. Et tant qu'elle n'aurait pas atteint cet état de dépendance il ne ferait rien.

_ Sa, Sasuke, haleta-t-elle tandis qu'il se frottait plus vigoureusement contre elle, fais-le maintenant s'il te plait…

_ Et si je ne veux pas, rétorqua-t-il avec mesquinerie.

Elle leva vers lui ses émeraudes implorantes.

_ M, moi je te veux Sasuke, maintenant, le supplia-t-elle d'une voix chaude.

Dans ces conditions il eut du mal à la faire patienter encore. Quel démon cette fille ! Réussir à le faire craquer aussi facilement… Il présenta cette fois-ci son pénis à son entrée féminine et la pénétra. Il sentit son hymen lui résister au début pour finalement se fissurer. Elle grimaça de douleur mais ne lui demanda pas de s'arrêter, de toute façon il en aurait été incapable. La sensation qu'il découvrait en cet instant n'avait aucune comparaison avec tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre auparavant. C'était absolument indescriptible et irrésistible. Il accéléra ses va-et-vient, voulant ressentir ce plaisir encore plus intensément. Les mains de sa coéquipière s'agrippèrent plus fortement à lui et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans la chair de son dos.

Mais il n'en avait rien à faire, ses coups de rein devenaient plus puissants à mesure qu'il s'habituait à cette sensation grisante. La rose commençait elle aussi apparemment à apprécier. Ses gémissements étouffés avaient mués en râles de plaisir. Elle soupirait son prénom dans sa nuque et se déhanchait du mieux que le lui permettait sa position.

_ Ne te retiens pas, lui ordonna-t-elle dans un murmure avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire, il avait déjà commencé à s'enfoncer plus profondément en elle. Ses mouvements devenaient plus précis, plus rapides. Elle en tremblait tant le plaisir la submergeait. C'était réellement jouissif de se sentir ainsi maître d'elle et de ses sensations. Il aurait voulu lui faire atteindre l'orgasme mais ce n'était que sa première fois malheureusement. Il n'avait pas encore l'expérience pour l'emmener ainsi jusqu'à la jouissance extrême. En effet, il était déjà sur le point de jouir.

_ Sakura je vais, commença-t-il sans avoir la possibilité de l'avertir.

Avant de finir sa phrase, il s'était déjà déversé en elle dans un ultime mouvement de hanche. Le voilà épuisé de sa première fois, il ne soupçonnait pas que le sexe pouvait être aussi crevant. Cela équivalait au moins à une matinée d'entraînement ! Il tenta de retrouver son souffle, ses bras ayant de plus en plus de mal à supporter le poids pourtant pas si lourd de la fille au regard émeraude. Il desserra peu à peu sa prise et sentit ses jambes se fléchir. Tout doucement il les accompagna au sol, Sakura se tenant toujours à lui.

Ils étaient là, haletant, contre la porte. Elle, lovée contre lui semblait tout aussi fatiguée. Il écarta une mèche rose trempée de sueur de son large front.

_ Je t'aime Sasuke, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le lui disait aujourd'hui, mais il lui semblait que les mots sonnaient différemment en cet instant. Il était sur le point de lui répondre quand soudain tout devint flou. Finit le rose, plus aucune couleur à part un noir d'encre. Il rouvrit les yeux le souffle court et trempé de sueur. Sakura avait disparu, il était seul dans une pièce sombre. Il se tint le crâne, comme s'il venait d'avoir une épouvantable migraine. Puis tout à coup des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, il tourna la tête dans leur direction. La porte s'ouvrit mais n'apporta pas plus de lumière.

Une chose était sûre, il ne se trouvait plus du tout dans l'académie ninja et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était probablement pas non plus à Konoha. Un homme étrange se tenait dans l'embrasure, mi-noir, mi-blanc. Il le fixait inexpressif.

_ Que t'arrives-t-il Sasuke ? J'ai senti que tu étais bizarre, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Et enfin tout lui revint. Itachi, Orochimaru, l'akatsuki, sa fuite de Konoha et tout ce qui en avait découlé. Les années de bonheur et de tranquillité qu'il venait de s'imaginer dans son village natal n'avaient jamais existé. La paix et la sérénité d'être resté auprès de ses amis n'était qu'une illusion. C'était la guerre aujourd'hui et il avait un rôle important à jouer. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'avait pas décidé d'accomplir son destin, sa vengeance. Il avait choisi sa voie, aussi sombre soit-elle. Le détenteur du sharingan avait peine à croire qu'il venait de faire un rêve aussi étrange. Un rêve ? Non…

_ Rien, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar… un horrible cauchemar, répondit-il avec un sourire sinistre.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruko<strong> **: ***_sourire sadique_***** aaah j'ai dis que c'était sur Sasuke et Sakura, j'ai jamais précisé qu'ils finiraient ensemble ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA !

**Sakura : ***_indignée_***** mais c'est ignoble ! Pour une fois que j'ai le rôle principale dans une de tes fanfics pourquoi ça doit finir comme ça !

**Haruko : ***_remonte ses lunettes sur son nez_***** parce que je t'aime pas u_u

**Sakura : ***_blessée_***** mais c'est injuste !

**Haruko : ***_s'en contrefout_***** plains-toi à Kishimoto qui t'a donné une personnalité de mer**

**Sakura : ***_court pleurer dans les bras de Sasuke qui s'écarte de justesse_*** **OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

**Sasuke : ***_s'essuie le front_***** fiou c'était moins une...

**Haruko : ***_le fixe avec mépris_***** je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore là ?

**Sasuke : ***_hautain_***** c'est toujours mon os jusqu'à preuve du contraire, par ailleurs je tenais juste à te remercier pour m'avoir éviter une fin mièvre et ridicule.

**Haruko : ***_hausse les épaules_***** normal, je voulais faire un truc qui te ressemblait. Bon maintenant tu m'excuses, je vais retrouver mes amoureux choupinets d'amour que j'aime tendrement *****_s'en va entourée de fleurs et de petites paillettes_*****

**Sasuke : ***_blasé_***** qui est-ce qui crie sur tous les toits qu'elle supporte pas la niaiserie au juste... ? *****_se prend un caca papillon en pleine tronche_*****

**Haruko :** JE T'AI ENTENDU SASU-GAY !

**Sasuke : ***_s'enfuit le plus discrètement possible pour aller se prendre une douche à l'abri des potentielles fan-girl_*****

**Haruko : ***_court les bras tendus, le regard plein d'étoiles_*** **MES !

**Hinata : ***_se rhabille en vitesse pendant que Gaara fait semblant de dormir sous la couette épaisse_***** Ha, Haruko-san ? Que, que, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**Haruko : ***_devinant tout de suite ce qu'il vient de se passer_***** désolée de vous déranger les enfants, surtout ne vous interrompez pas pour moi *****_sourire pervers x1000_*****

**Gaara : ***_grognant sous la couette_***** on n'aurait pas arrêté si t'étais pas venue...

**Haruko : ***_vexée_***** oh mais Gaara chéri d'amour que j'aime à la folie, j'en avais tellement marre de ces deux idiots, vous voir à l'action aurait permi à mes yeux de guérir plus vite ;A;

**Gaara : ***_boudant toujours_***** j'en ai rien à cirer, va plutôt écrire un autre chapitre de nos fanfics plutôt que de bailler aux corneilles...

**Haruko : ***_les larmes aux yeux_***** ouiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Gaara chéri d'amour est méchant avec moi !

**Hinata : ***_essayant de la réconforter pour lui permettre d'aller écrire plus vite_***** tu, tu sais Haruko-san ce, c'est gentil de faire un doujin pour nous, mais, mais tes lecteurs préfèrent tes fanfics a, alors, en, enfin si tu pouvais...

**Haruko : ***_pleine de reconnaissance envers son personnage préféré_***** message reçu chef ! Je vais m'y mettre 8D *****_se tourne vers les lecteurs pendant que Hinata rejoint Gaara sous la couette_***** bon bah pour les rares courageux à être arrivés jusqu'ici tout d'abord félicitations ! Et ensuite si vous pouviez laisser une ptite reviews pour me donner votre avis ! A vot bon coeur *_*


End file.
